You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!)
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Yami Yugi sings the Diet Pepsi song with Tea, and then goes to Ray Charles' grave to pay his respects.


**Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot about Yami and Tea that I cooked up one day. I wrote it after listening to "You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!)" by Ray Charles while getting some ideas for a music video version of a Yu-Gi-Oh style Pepsi commercial. It was the Diet Pepsi jingle for the early 90s, and I'm sure Yami and Tea would've loved it too. **

**Hope you like this. :)**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!) by Ray Charles belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!)

It was nighttime in the city of Los Angeles, California. Yami Yugi had been visiting the club he had heard was called "The Right One", and had decided to check it out. He was glad he had; he needed some time to relax.

On this particular night, he came in the club...and saw someone very familiar sitting at a piano – someone with brown hair and blue eyes. And that person was none other than Tea Gardner herself. He walked up to the stage and sat down on the piano. Of course, when she looked up and saw him, she smiled. Then she opened her mouth, and he heard her sing.

_You know when it's right  
You know when you feel it, baby  
You hold it, you hear it, you taste it  
It's right_

Then Yami, unable to stop himself, joined in on the next line.

_Diet Pepsi!  
Uh huh!  
Uh huh!_

Soon, they were both singing.

_You got the right one, baby!_

_(Uh huh)_

_Ooh, yeah!_

_(Uh huh! Diet Pepsi)_

_If it's irresistibly sippable,  
Incontestably tasteful and imminently wonderful_

_You got the right one, baby_

_(Uh huh! You got the right one, baby!)_

_You know when it's right,  
you know it's tasty_

_(You got Diet Pepsi, uh huh!)_

_Uh huh!_

_(Uh huh!)_

_Uh huh!_

_You got the right one!_

_(Uh huh! Uh huh!)_

_If it's irrepressibly lovable, unsurpassably colorful and imminently soloful,  
You got the right one, baby!_

_(Uh huh!)_

When they were finished, Yami was so impressed he began applauding.

"Brilliant! Simply beautiful," he said.

Tea looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Yami," she said. "That's really sweet of you."

Then she sang,

_"I'm feeling empty,  
I'm feeling blue,  
I know it's over  
and I know it's through"._

"Man, now that's the blues," she said when finished.

Then Yami suddenly appeared next her, a Diet Pepsi in his hand.

"Next time you want a Diet Pepsi, Tea, all you gotta do is ask," he said.

They both laughed.

* * *

The next night, they went to Inglewood Park Cemetery in California, where singer Ray Charles was buried.

With a bouquet of flowers in his hands, Yami knelt in front of Ray's grave. Then he placed the flowers in front of the grave before finally tracing the letters with his fingers.

**Ray Charles Robinson**

**1930-2004**

Yami knelt on the grass for a while, letting both the memory and the image of Ray Charles sitting behind his piano and singing in that powerful voice of his wash over him.

He smiled tearfully as he told Tea the story of the day he and Ray met one Saturday...

****Flashback****

"Hey there, Yami!" said Ray as he and Yami clasped hands. "How's it going?"

"Same as usual," said Yami. He looked in the direction of the piano. Ray noticed his uncertain expression.

"Go ahead, Yami," he said encouragingly. "Play something."

That was all it took. Yami smiled, walked over to the piano and began playing. Ray listened, smiling, as he had heard Yami was a natural on the piano. Apparently the stories were true. Soon, Yami's baritone voice and Ray's bass voice were making beautiful music together. The hours passed quickly, and soon Yami had to leave.

"Goodbye, Ray. It's been a pleasure playing with you," he said as he hugged Ray goodbye.

Ray nodded. "Same here. Don't worry, Yami," he replied. "Someday we'll play again together."

Yami nodded, and left.

****End of Flashback****

"That was the last time Ray and I ever saw each other, Tea," he said as Tea knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "When I got the news that he...had passed away...I was devastated.

"For a while, I wallowed in grief, until I sensed Ray's spirit telling me to go to the piano and play something for him. Instantly I brightened, went over to the piano and sat down behind it. Then I began playing. It was almost as though Ray himself was nodding in approval. After all, we were friends, and we would meet whenever we got the chance and play together on the piano sometimes.

"I will never forget him," continued Yami. "It's as though he's watching over me and encouraging me, just like you, Tea."

He turned and smiled at her. She returned the smile.

Then, they kissed. It was a kiss full of promise and happiness.

It was in that moment Yami knew that, although Ray Charles was gone, his legacy would live on for generations to come.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! I worked really hard on this one. **

**RIP**

**Ray Charles**

**(1930-2004)**


End file.
